Harry Situations
by hpstoryguy
Summary: A collection of drabbles. The rating is just to be safe and should not go up.
1. Drabbel 1

A/N: This is the first in a series of drabbles that I am going to post here. I don't know how many I will post but if any of the ideas strike you as good for a story line or part of a story go ahead and use them just give me credit.

A/N 2: for anyone who is reading my other story I have part of the 2 chapter done, however I don't think I am going to post it so until further notice consider that story abandoned.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

"Where were you Remus Lupin when I really needed you?"

Hmm?

"You say that you love me and that I can talk to you Ha that's a laugh... Where were you when I was a little boy of three years and was nearly beaten to death because my uncle had a bad day? Or at 7 when I was locked into the cupboard under the stairs for a whole month.. When I was so desperate to die that I drank all of the cleanser under the sink and prayed, **prayed** that I wouldn't wake up! To say that you love my now is not only false its pointless, because when I needed to be loved you weren't there nobody ever was nobody ever is......"

Harry rolled over on his bed to face the wall again.

"Just go away" "Go away, and leave me to my death it is the least you could to if you _love_ me."


	2. Drabble 2 To Love a Fallen Angel

Warning: THIS IS SLASH! DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters the only thing that is mine is the plot and the character of the Angel (name to be revealed later)

A/N: Please read and review also please read the A/N at the end of this chapter.

Prologue- Meeting the Angel:

The sky was crying- there was no other word for it. Rain poured forth as if the very heavens were going to fall from the sky, lightning lashed the ground with the power of God's fury while thunder rattled the windowpanes. In Number Four Privet Drive a young man of sixteen awoke with a start.

Harry Potter was his name and he was a most unusual boy. Unusual, for Harry Potter was a wizard. In his young life he had many tragedies befall him, the most recent of which was the loss of the only true parent figure he had ever had- Sirius Black his godfather. Sirius had died in an attempt to save Harry and his friends from their ill-fated attack on the Department of Mysteries in an effort to save Harry's godfather who he had thought was being held there by the dark lord Voldemort during the last school year. Not only did Harry have the death of his godfather weighing on his conscious, he also had the prophecy that foretold of his fate: to either become the killer of Lord Voldemort who was the cause of his lifetime of misery, or to be killed by him.

Harry's dreams were terrible in the outset of the summer holidays. He was alone at the Dursley household once again thanks to the blood magick that protected him there. The dreams plagued him with thoughts of guilt and self-doubt, making him sink deep into a depression that gave way to thoughts of suicide and self-mutilation. It was surprisingly these thoughts that would eventually lead to his salvation.

Darkness had been the theme of Harry's thoughts of late, and not two weeks into his horrid summer he could take it no longer. With the clam certainty that only one keenly aware of their own mortality could possess, he chose to end his life and at precisely midnight on July the 5th he slashed his wrists.

Harry was floating in a sea of white. He could hear nothing, see nothing, and most importantly feel nothing. Finally he was free of the world that had done nothing but take from him since the age of one. Then, in a brilliant flash of heat and light he was standing in an exact replica of the Hogwarts Great Hall except in place of the usual gray stone that Hogwarts was constructed of there was gleaming white marble. From behind him came a rich baritone chuckle. Harry whirled around, instinctively reaching for his wand... And found himself facing the most beautiful specimen of the male gender he had ever seen. Long ebony black hair hung in a braid down his back, piercing blue eyes that seemed to reflect a wisdom born from great age, gave lie to his youthful Adonis physique that was clad in a pure white robe that blended seamlessly into... his large feathery black wings...?

But before Harry could ponder the mystery of the large wings the figure spoke, "Hello Harry, and Welcome to the seventh plane..."


End file.
